Humans have vast amounts of debris and microbes existing in their bodily fluids and on their skin. Many of the microbes are beneficial to the health and well-being of the individual. However, many of these microbes are contaminants which are not beneficial. Many of these non-beneficial microbes exist in body fluids which contact the skin, such as tears, perspiration, oils, nasal secretions, and bodily waste. The microbes may also exist in wounds. These microbes, along with debris contaminants, may irritate the skin causing a variety of skin problems such as rashes, breakouts, clogged pores, or discoloration of the skin or, in the case of wounds, may slow down the rate at which the wound will heal.
Many different products have been produced to help eliminate the problems associated with debris and non-beneficial microbes. Various cleaning products include detergents which effectively remove excess oils and fluids, thereby reducing the number of both beneficial and non-beneficial microbes. However, the cleaning products that simply reduce the number of microbes leave behind some of the non-beneficial microbes such that the non-beneficial microbes still exist on the skin, just in lower numbers. Additionally, if too much oil is removed from the skin, then dryness of the skin could result.
Other products have introduced microbiocides which are effective at killing all microbes on the skin. However, since these microbiocides eliminate beneficial microbes as well as non-beneficial microbes, these products destroy beneficial skin ecology and thus have a negative impact on skin health.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method of removing debris and non-beneficial microbes from skin without removing beneficial microbes to help reduce the occurrence of skin problems associated with non-beneficial microbes while maintaining skin health.